1.Technical Field
The disclosure relates to latching mechanisms and electronic devices; and particularly to a latching mechanism for connecting a cover to a housing of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones are widely used. When a battery is installed in the portable electronic device, the battery may be shielded and fixed in place by a cover latched with a housing of the portable electronic device.
The cover commonly includes a pin at one end and a protrusion at an opposite end. The housing defines a receiving hole and a holding aperture. The protrusion can be received in the holding aperture, and the cover pushed towards the housing until the pin is received in the receiving hole. As such, the cover securely engages the housing by seating of the protrusion in the holding aperture. However, removal of the pin from the receiving hole, when the cover is removed from the housing, requires considerable external force.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.